


The Invisible One

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	1. Chapter 1

The Invisible one.

Tim had been on the team now for more than six years and yet he still felt invisible. Like no one saw him or paid any attention to him. He felt that the only reason anyone talked to him was because they needed something. He felt like his ideas, and opinions didn't mean anything. Just because he is a computer geek. Even Abby's thoughts, and opinions meant more than his.   
As Tim sat there feeling alone and distraught he didn't notice the worried look Gibbs had thrown his way or the concern in his bosses eyes. Lost in his own thoughts McGee worked as best as he could. He had always wanted to be part of something and when Gibbs had asked him to be part of his team it was a dream come true for Tim.  
McGee's heart was filled with such pride and joy when Gibbs had asked. It pushed away his doubts and fears about himself. He thought maybe finally someone really did want him after all. But then like all of McGee's dreams they were just that dreams. Tim could feel the walls inside him threatening to break down. Threatening to let his emotions get the better of him.  
“Tim!” a soft gently voice said.  
“McGee are you all right?” Gibbs asked concern in his voice and on his face.   
“Yes Boss I'm fine.” Tim replied doing his best to control his emotions. “What did you need Boss?”  
“What I need is an answer as to why your still here when I told you to go home two hours ago McGee?” Gibbs looked onto the younger man's eyes. Seeing the emotions cross his eyes, it was all Gibbs could do not to comfort him.   
“I don't know Boss, I guess I got lost in my work.” McGee said seeing the look of concern on Gibbs face.   
“No Tim you didn't.” Jethroe said as he reached out and cupped the younger man's cheek in his hand. “ I watched you, you sat here staring off into space. I know something is bothering you. Please tell me what it is?”   
The last thing Tim wanted to do was to tell Gibbs how he felt and how hurt he was. “ I'm fine Boss really. Thank you for asking though.” Tim said giving Gibbs his “ I don't want to talk about it” smile.   
Gibbs knew there was something bothering his young agent but didn't want to press the man. He hoped and figured that Tim like the rest of his team would come to him when and if he wanted to talk. “ Okay then get your gear and lets go home. We both could use some dinner and some sleep. Gibbs vowed to himself that he would get to the bottom of his young agents distress.   
The two men parted company in the garage. Each going his own way. Gibbs turned and looked at McGee one last time. “ Good night Tim.”   
Tim couldn't help but see the love and concern on Gibbs face as he got in his car to leave. It was sometime later that McGee realized that Gibbs had not called him McGee like he usually did but he called him Tim. That realization made the young man smile.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Sometime later that night. Gibbs phone rang bringing the older man out of a deep and troubled sleep.   
“Is this Leroy Jethroe Gibbs?” The voice on the other end asked.  
“This is Gibbs. Who is this and how did you get my number?” Gibbs snarled.   
“This is Dr. Clay Turner at Memorial County Hospital. I am calling to let you know that one Timothy McGee was admitted with several gunshot wounds. He is stable but the damage was extensive. He just came out of surgery. Since your listed as one of his emergency contacts I thought it best that you know. I also took the liberty of contacting Dr. Mallard he is here now. I think it best if you came right away.” Without waiting for a reply the Dr. hung up.  
Gibbs mind was racing. How could this happen. Least of all how could it happen to McGee of all people. He is the most gentle man, with the gentlest soul Gibbs knew since Shannon. Without thinking Gibbs was dressed and almost out the door when he remembered he should call the team in. Thinking it could wait till he saw Tim. Jumping in his car Jethroe speed to the hospital.  
Gibbs rushed into the emergency room and shouted “ Timothy McGee where the hell is he?”   
The startled nurse at the desk just pointed down the hall. As Gibbs raced dow the hall he saw Ducky emerge from what he figured was Tim's room.  
“How is he Ducky?” Gibbs asked almost pleading.  
“He is going to be fine with a lot of rest and T.L.C. Jethroe. Now lets move into the waiting room so we can talk without disturbing the whole hospital shall we.”  
Ducky said seeing the concern and love on his friends face. Ducky knew his friends feelings for young Timothy even if Jethroe didn't.   
“Thanks Ducky. It means a lot to Tim that your here.” Gibbs said softly trying not to let his feelings show.   
Ducky guffed. “ Don't you mean your glad I'm here Jethroe. I've know you for to long not to know your and to know how you feel about that young man laying in that hospital bed in there.”   
Gibbs looked at him with a shocked expression the older man began to laugh.   
“I..I. Don't know what your mean Ducky.” Gibbs stammered causing Ducky to laugh all the harder.   
“This isn't funny Ducky?” Gibbs blurted out.   
“No its not Jethroe. Its just the look on your face is so priceless. You usually don't show emotion and yet its written all over your face how you feel about Tim.” Duck said doing his best to try and control himself. 

Gibbs grumbled to himself “ I don't find it funny.”   
“No Jethroe I suppose you don't. But my old friend you need to stop hiding from your feeling my boy.” Ducky said gently as he patted Jethroe on the shoulder.   
Gibbs settled down, looking into Ducky's eyes he asked, “ Do you know what happened to him Ducky?”   
“No but maybe I can shed some light on that subject Agent Gibbs.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Who are you?” Gibbs said before catching sight of the mans badge hanging out of his pocket.   
“ Detective John Lamberson. I'm the detective in charge of this case, Agent Gibbs.” The voice was strong, but compassionate.   
“Detective Lamberson, tell me what happened to my agent.” Gibbs growled.   
“All I know right now Agent Gibbs is that Agent McGee walked into an armed robbery and was shot by the perps. Before you ask yes we got the son of a bitch. Anyway he surprised the gunman apparently tried to disarm him and was shot in the process. Not before he broke the perps. Leg and his gun arm. You should be very proud of that young man. Not only did he save the store owners life but the lives of several customers at the same time.” Lamberson said taking in the look in Gibbs eyes and on the older man's face. “ That's one very special young man in there Agent Gibbs. In more than one way. You need to let him know and understand how special he is to your team and to you as well.”   
Once again Gibbs had the look of a deer caught in headlights on his face.   
“How is it every one but him seems to know how he feels about McGee but he himself.” Gibbs wondered to himself.   
The other man just smiled and turned to leave, “Oh Agent Gibbs I will need to talk to Agent McGee as soon as possible.” Still smiling Lamberson turned on his heel and left, still grinning about the confused look on Gibbs face. Even if the man didn't want to admit to himself how he felt about McGee it showed in his eyes.  
Gibbs followed the Detective with his eyes, wondering what the man had meant. Gibbs turned to ask Ducky what that was all about and found the rest of his team staring at him.   
“WHO....HOW...WHEN Did you all get here?” Gibbs stammered.   
Before the others could say anything Ducky piped up, “ I called them Jethroe. I felt they needed to know and to be here. After all Tim is part of this team and their friend.”   
Before any one could say anything Gibbs turned on his heel and headed for McGee's room, lost in his own thoughts.   
They watched as Gibbs left and entered Tim's room. All of them strangely silent.

 

CHAPTER 4

Gibbs entered Tim's room silently. It broke his heart seeing this gentle soul laying here with all the tubes coming out of him. Jethroe sat next to Tim and gently took his hand in his own. Feeling the coldness there. The thought of almost losing Tim was more than Jethroe could take. The dam that had so long held his emotions in check broke and the tears he had held back for so many years came out in a silent flood. The tears fell silently as his heart broke. Gibbs thoughts turned inward.  
“I almost lost you tonight Tim. I don't think I could live with myself if that happened. I know I've been hard on you and distant recently. That's only because I didn't know how to deal with how I feel about you. I've never felt this way about a man. I've not felt this way in a long time, not since Shannon and Kelly. I love you Timothy McGee. I have since the first time I looked into those beautiful gentle green eyes of yours. I didn't want to lose you so I pushed you and the feeling I have for you away. I couldn't bear to lose you Tim, please stay with me. I don't know how you feel about me but I am willing to take that chance if you are. When your better we will talk Tim on that I promise you.” Gibbs wiped the tears away and softly walked out of Tim's room. Without a word to anyone. Gibbs walked down the hall to leave lost in his own tortured thoughts when a voice broke through to him.  
“Gibbs!” DiNozzo shouted.  
“What is it DiNozzo? Gibbs snarled without looking back afraid his face would betray him.   
Abby interrupted, “ Someone needs to take care of Jethroe?” she hurriedly added “McGee's dog.”  
Ducky added “ While your there Jethroe why don't you pick up some of Tim's things.”   
Without a word Gibbs left. Thinking to himself, “ McGee has a dog and he named it after me.” Gibbs couldn't hide the grin at the thought of McGee having a dog named Jethroe.   
Arriving at Tim's apartment Gibbs let himself in with the key Abby had slipped him as she hugged him before he left. Gibbs let the poor dog out and took him for a walk so he could do his business. Gibbs talked the whole time to Jethroe(the dog.) telling him how he felt about McGee. The dog just gave Gibbs a stupid knowing grin. After they got back Gibbs put down fresh water and kibble for the grateful dog. Going to the bedroom Gibbs began to put together a bag for McGee.   
As Gibbs worked at packing the bag he noticed that McGee's computer was on the bed and what appeared to be a letter was open on it. Gibbs stopped to see what the young man had written. As he read McGee's resignation he realized that he had come close to losing the yong man that had captured his heart. After he finished he minimized the open window only to find the last entry in McGee's journal appeared behind the recently minimized window. 

“All I ever wanted was to belong to something, to someone. I see now that, that's a dream that will never come true. Those that I thought were my family and friends don't even seem to notice me. I've been with the team for over six years now and no one even remembered my birthday. Thats not even what hurts the most. After work Gibbs asked me if something was wrong. It was all I could do to look in those beautiful blue eyes and not crumble and tell him what I was feeling. How can I tell my Boss that I'm in love with him and have been for a long time. How could someone like Gibbs love me. For that matter how can anyone love me. Besides I know Gibbs is straight even if he wasn't what could he want with a screw up like me when he could have any woman or someone like Tony. What with all of Tony's jabs and all my mistakes. What do I have to offer anyone much less Gibbs. Since Tony's rumors about my being gay, I can't even get a woman to look at me much less go out with me. Even with my feeling for Gibbs, I have never thought of another man in that way. I don't understand it, why Gibbs of all people do I feel this way about. When I am around him I feel safe, and somehow loved. That's why I can't keep doing this its tearing me apart not telling him. If I do I know he will transfer me or worse beat the shit out of me, or fire me. Tonight it was all I could do not to break down in tears and confess to him how I felt and kiss his lips softly. Like I have wanted to do for years now. To feel his arms around me, comforting me, holding me, and to have him tell me ' that everything will be okay Tim.' I know now that I will never have that happen as much as I want it and need it. Maybe one day I will have the courage to tell the only man I have ever loved that I do love him. Until then I will have to let it be said here and now and pray no one ever sees this but me. “ I love you Leroy Jethroe Gibbs. I always have and always will.” I better finish my resignation before I head to the store and take Jethroe out for his nightly walk. I can't forget to send it to the Director before I go to bed. I'll call him in the morning and make sure he knows I won't be coming in.”   
The words he read not only touched him,but hurt Gibbs more deeply than any he had experienced in long time. For the second time that night Gibbs broke down and cried. “I'm so sorry Tim. I am so sorry. I didn't know how you felt. How could I have been so blind not only to your feelings but to my own as well. I love you Timothy McGee now and forever. Your the gentlest soul I have ever known and I promise you I will never hurt you again.” Gibbs muttered to himself as the sobs wracked his body, his heart and his soul. Slowly Gibbs tears subsided and he breathed a long slow deep breath. Gibbs pulled himself together and finished packing McGee's bag. Gibbs left and went back to the hospital. He expected the team to be there, but the waiting room was empty. The night nurse caught him as he started to enter McGee's room.   
“Agent Gibbs? I have a note for you from Dr. Mallard if you will follow me to the desk.” she said sweetly ignoring the scowl on Gibbs face.   
Gibbs followed her back to the desk, where she handed him the note. He promptly tore it open and began to read.

CHAPTER 5  
“Jethroe, I wanted to let you know that I sent the rest of the team home to get some sleep and to give you and Timothy some privacy. I also know that you and Tim need some time to yourselves to sort out how you both feel about each other and thats best done without out an audience or being afraid someone will walk in at the most inopportune time. Jethroe I know you love Timothy so take a chance and let that young man know how you feel about him and that you love him. I have a feeling you two share the same feeling for each other. For once in your life let someone in and let it be Timothy. He deserves to know how you feel and you to know how he feels. Don't lose him Jethroe. Don't let this chance at happiness and love pass you or him by. He is a very special young man. You need to let him know just how special he is before its to late.”   
Ducky.

After reading Duckys note Gibbs turned and quickly went to Tim's room. Entering McGee's room before he lost control of his emotions for the third time that night. Gibbs quietly entered the sleeping man's room. Standing there in the dim light. Gibbs looked at his agent, concern crossing his features as he noticed that the breathing tube he had seen earlier was gone. Gibbs quietly sat down, and took Tim's hand in his own and started to softly speak to the younger man.  
“ Tim I don't know if you can hear or even understand me but it's me Gibbs. I want you to know that we will talk more when you wake up and your better. I want you to know Timothy McGee that I, Leroy Jethroe Gibbs love you with all my heart and soul.” Gibbs said softly. “ I can't bear the thought of not seeing your sweet gently face everyday. It's been a long time since someone touched my heart the way you have. I'm truly sorry for the hurt and pain i've cause you tim. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive this old fool. I almost lost you twice tonight and it made me realize just how much I love you and care about you. I promise you I will never hurt you again. Please come back to me and share my life with me. I'm so proud of you and I know that your the only person to make me happy in a long time. I know I don't tell you or the rest of the team very often how proud I am of you but I am truly proud and honored to have such a fine team. I want you to know that your the only person to make me happy truly happy in a long time.”   
Gibbs laid his head on Tim's chest, listening to the younger man's breathing and heartbeat. As he was slipping into sleep Jethroe thought he heard Tim say “ I love you to Leroy Jethroe Gibbs.”  
The two men slept the night through, knowing each in his own way that he was loved. Gibbs awoke with a start as the nurse began to check Tim's vitals. With a smile she said “ Your young man is out of danger. I think having you here made all the difference Agent Gibbs.   
“Thank you.” Gibbs said with a grin that reached to his eyes. 

He thought to himself, “ Does everyone but me know how I feel about Tim. I guess it really does show.” Gibbs spent his time with Tim talking to the young man while he slept and recovered. Once Tim woke up and was able to comprehend what Gibbs was saying to him, he listened.  
As Gibbs stropped and looked into the green eyes of the man he loved, he expected Tim to shout, yell or say something. Instead he saw the silent tears fall from those green eyes he loved so much. Before Gibbs could say a word.   
“Who are you?” Gibbs said before catching sight of the mans badge hanging out of his pocket.   
“ Detective John Lamberson. I'm the detective in charge of this case, Agent Gibbs.” The voice was strong, but compassionate.   
“Detective Lamberson, tell me what happened to my agent.” Gibbs growled.   
“All I know right now Agent Gibbs is that Agent McGee walked into an armed robbery and was shot by the perps. Before you ask yes we got the son of a bitch. Anyway he surprised the gunman apparently tried to disarm him and was shot in the process. Not before he broke the perps. Leg and his gun arm. You should be very proud of that young man. Not only did he save the store owners life but the lives of several customers at the same time.” Lamberson said taking in the look in Gibbs eyes and on the older man's face. “ That's one very special young man in there Agent Gibbs. In more than one way. You need to let him know and understand how special he is to your team and to you as well.”   
Once again Gibbs had the look of a deer caught in headlights on his face.   
“How is it every one but him seems to know how he feels about McGee but he himself.” Gibbs wondered to himself.   
The other man just smiled and turned to leave, “Oh Agent Gibbs I will need to talk to Agent McGee as soon as possible.” Still smiling Lamberson turned on his heel and left, still grinning about the confused look on Gibbs face. Even if the man didn't want to admit to himself how he felt about McGee it showed in his eyes.ng to do about how we feel?”  
“I don't want to be just a fling for you Jethroe or a one night stand when you need a release. If we're going to do this we are going all the way no hiding for either of us. I can't take any more hurt Jethroe. It almost killed me this time. If your not ready for that kind of commitment then just walk away now and let me resign.”   
Gibbs looked into the face of the young man he adored so much and with tears threatening to fall he leaned over and softly kissed Tim's lips.   
As he breaks the tender kiss he whispers in Tim's ear, “ Tim your very special to me and I want to share the rest of my life with you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my life. I love you more than anything.”   
Suddenly the two men were startled by a sudden bust of whooping and hollering. Turning Gibbs saw the rest of his team standing in the doorway all with huge grins on their faces.   
DiNozzo spoke up, “It's about time you told Probie how you felt and you Probie its about time you did the same. Oh and by the way when I told all the girls in the office about you being gay that was my way of trying to get you to tell the Boss man how you felt. I saw the way you guys looked at each other back then.”

“Oh really Tony! How did you know I was in love with Gibbs?”  
“Probie I could see it in your eyes every time you looked at him.” Tony said grinning while he chuckled at the shocked look on Tim's face.   
It was a long month of rest and recuperation for McGee. After being released from the hospital. During that time McGee moved in with Gibbs and for the first time in his life Tim felt loved, needed,wanted, and no longer empty inside. He no longer felt like he was invisible not only to the rest of the team but to Gibbs as well. Gibbs showed Tim how much he meant to him, how much he loved and wanted him, how much he truly cared for him. In return Gibbs got all the love Tim had to offer and more.nything McGee looked at him and quietly said, “I know you love me Jethroe. Yes I forgive you and I love you to. I always have.”   
“I know you love me Tim. I went to get you some clothes and things from your apartment and I saw your computer on the bed. I read your letter of resignation and why you felt you had to leave the team and me. I understand your reasons and how you feel. That makes me love you all the more.”   
“Thank you for telling me Jethroe. It means a lot to me to have you tell me.”   
“Now I supposed the question is what are we going to do about how we feel?”  
“I don't want to be just a fling for you Jethroe or a one night stand when you need a release. If we're going to do this we are going all the way no hiding for either of us. I can't take any more hurt Jethroe. It almost killed me this time. If your not ready for that kind of commitment then just walk away now and let me resign.”   
Gibbs looked into the face of the young man he adored so much and with tears threatening to fall he leaned over and softly kissed Tim's lips.   
As he breaks the tender kiss he whispers in Tim's ear, “ Tim your very special to me and I want to share the rest of my life with you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my life. I love you more than anything.”   
Suddenly the two men were startled by a sudden bust of whooping and hollering. Turning Gibbs saw the rest of his team standing in the doorway all with huge grins on their faces.   
DiNozzo spoke up, “It's about time you told Probie how you felt and you Probie its about time you did the same. Oh and by the way when I told all the girls in the office about you being gay that was my way of trying to get you to tell the Boss man how you felt. I saw the way you guys looked at each other back then.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Gibbs entered Tim's room silently. It broke his heart seeing this gentle soul laying here with all the tubes coming out of him. Jethroe sat next to Tim and gently took his hand in his own. Feeling the coldness there. The thought of almost losing Tim was more than Jethroe could take. The dam that had so long held his emotions in check broke and the tears he had held back for so many years came out in a silent flood. The tears fell silently as his heart broke. Gibbs thoughts turned inward.  
“I almost lost you tonight Tim. I don't think I could live with myself if that happened. I know I've been hard on you and distant recently. That's only because I didn't know how to deal with how I feel about you. I've never felt this way about a man. I've not felt this way in a long time, not since Shannon and Kelly. I love you Timothy McGee. I have since the first time I looked into those beautiful gentle green eyes of yours. I didn't want to lose you so I pushed you and the feeling I have for you away. I couldn't bear to lose you Tim, please stay with me. I don't know how you feel about me but I am willing to take that chance if you are. When your better we will talk Tim on that I promise you.” Gibbs wiped the tears away and softly walked out of Tim's room. Without a word to anyone. Gibbs walked down the hall to leave lost in his own tortured thoughts when a voice broke through to him.  
“Gibbs!” DiNozzo shouted.  
“What is it DiNozzo? Gibbs snarled without looking back afraid his face would betray him.   
Abby interrupted, “ Someone needs to take care of Jethroe?” she hurriedly added “McGee's dog.”  
Ducky added “ While your there Jethroe why don't you pick up some of Tim's things.”   
Without a word Gibbs left. Thinking to himself, “ McGee has a dog and he named it after me.” Gibbs couldn't hide the grin at the thought of McGee having a dog named Jethroe.   
Arriving at Tim's apartment Gibbs let himself in with the key Abby had slipped him as she hugged him before he left. Gibbs let the poor dog out and took him for a walk so he could do his business. Gibbs talked the whole time to Jethroe(the dog.) telling him how he felt about McGee. The dog just gave Gibbs a stupid knowing grin. After they got back Gibbs put down fresh water and kibble for the grateful dog. Going to the bedroom Gibbs began to put together a bag for McGee.   
As Gibbs worked at packing the bag he noticed that McGee's computer was on the bed and what appeared to be a letter was open on it. Gibbs stopped to see what the young man had written. As he read McGee's resignation he realized that he had come close to losing the yong man that had captured his heart. After he finished he minimized the open window only to find the last entry in McGee's journal appeared behind the recently minimized window. 

 

“All I ever wanted was to belong to something, to someone. I see now that, that's a dream that will never come true. Those that I thought were my family and friends don't even seem to notice me. I've been with the team for over six years now and no one even remembered my birthday. Thats not even what hurts the most. After work Gibbs asked me if something was wrong. It was all I could do to look in those beautiful blue eyes and not crumble and tell him what I was feeling. How can I tell my Boss that I'm in love with him and have been for a long time. How could someone like Gibbs love me. For that matter how can anyone love me. Besides I know Gibbs is straight even if he wasn't what could he want with a screw up like me when he could have any woman or someone like Tony. What with all of Tony's jabs and all my mistakes. What do I have to offer anyone much less Gibbs. Since Tony's rumors about my being gay, I can't even get a woman to look at me much less go out with me. Even with my feeling for Gibbs, I have never thought of another man in that way. I don't understand it, why Gibbs of all people do I feel this way about. When I am around him I feel safe, and somehow loved. That's why I can't keep doing this its tearing me apart not telling him. If I do I know he will transfer me or worse beat the shit out of me, or fire me. Tonight it was all I could do not to break down in tears and confess to him how I felt and kiss his lips softly. Like I have wanted to do for years now. To feel his arms around me, comforting me, holding me, and to have him tell me ' that everything will be okay Tim.' I know now that I will never have that happen as much as I want it and need it. Maybe one day I will have the courage to tell the only man I have ever loved that I do love him. Until then I will have to let it be said here and now and pray no one ever sees this but me. “ I love you Leroy Jethroe Gibbs. I always have and always will.” I better finish my resignation before I head to the store and take Jethroe out for his nightly walk. I can't forget to send it to the Director before I go to bed. I'll call him in the morning and make sure he knows I won't be coming in.”   
The words he read not only touched him,but hurt Gibbs more deeply than any he had experienced in long time. For the second time that night Gibbs broke down and cried. “I'm so sorry Tim. I am so sorry. I didn't know how you felt. How could I have been so blind not only to your feelings but to my own as well. I love you Timothy McGee now and forever. Your the gentlest soul I have ever known and I promise you I will never hurt you again.” Gibbs muttered to himself as the sobs wracked his body, his heart and his soul. Slowly Gibbs tears subsided and he breathed a long slow deep breath. Gibbs pulled himself together and finished packing McGee's bag. Gibbs left and went back to the hospital. He expected the team to be there, but the waiting room was empty. The night nurse caught him as he started to enter McGee's room.   
“Agent Gibbs? I have a note for you from Dr. Mallard if you will follow me to the desk.” she said sweetly ignoring the scowl on Gibbs face.   
Gibbs followed her back to the desk, where she handed him the note. He promptly tore it open and began to read.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
“Jethroe, I wanted to let you know that I sent the rest of the team home to get some sleep and to give you and Timothy some privacy. I also know that you and Tim need some time to yourselves to sort out how you both feel about each other and thats best done without out an audience or being afraid someone will walk in at the most inopportune time. Jethroe I know you love Timothy so take a chance and let that young man know how you feel about him and that you love him. I have a feeling you two share the same feeling for each other. For once in your life let someone in and let it be Timothy. He deserves to know how you feel and you to know how he feels. Don't lose him Jethroe. Don't let this chance at happiness and love pass you or him by. He is a very special young man. You need to let him know just how special he is before its to late.”   
Ducky.

After reading Duckys note Gibbs turned and quickly went to Tim's room. Entering McGee's room before he lost control of his emotions for the third time that night. Gibbs quietly entered the sleeping man's room. Standing there in the dim light. Gibbs looked at his agent, concern crossing his features as he noticed that the breathing tube he had seen earlier was gone. Gibbs quietly sat down, and took Tim's hand in his own and started to softly speak to the younger man.  
“ Tim I don't know if you can hear or even understand me but it's me Gibbs. I want you to know that we will talk more when you wake up and your better. I want you to know Timothy McGee that I, Leroy Jethroe Gibbs love you with all my heart and soul.” Gibbs said softly. “ I can't bear the thought of not seeing your sweet gently face everyday. It's been a long time since someone touched my heart the way you have. I'm truly sorry for the hurt and pain i've cause you tim. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive this old fool. I almost lost you twice tonight and it made me realize just how much I love you and care about you. I promise you I will never hurt you again. Please come back to me and share my life with me. I'm so proud of you and I know that your the only person to make me happy in a long time. I know I don't tell you or the rest of the team very often how proud I am of you but I am truly proud and honored to have such a fine team. I want you to know that your the only person to make me happy truly happy in a long time.”   
Gibbs laid his head on Tim's chest, listening to the younger man's breathing and heartbeat. As he was slipping into sleep Jethroe thought he heard Tim say “ I love you to Leroy Jethroe Gibbs.”  
The two men slept the night through, knowing each in his own way that he was loved. Gibbs awoke with a start as the nurse began to check Tim's vitals. With a smile she said “ Your young man is out of danger. I think having you here made all the difference Agent Gibbs.   
“Thank you.” Gibbs said with a grin that reached to his eyes. 

He thought to himself, “ Does everyone but me know how I feel about Tim. I guess it really does show.” Gibbs spent his time with Tim talking to the young man while he slept and recovered. Once Tim woke up and was able to comprehend what Gibbs was saying to him, he listened.  
As Gibbs stropped and looked into the green eyes of the man he loved, he expected Tim to shout, yell or say something. Instead he saw the silent tears fall from those green eyes he loved so much. Before Gibbs could say a word.   
“Who are you?” Gibbs said before catching sight of the mans badge hanging out of his pocket.   
“ Detective John Lamberson. I'm the detective in charge of this case, Agent Gibbs.” The voice was strong, but compassionate.   
“Detective Lamberson, tell me what happened to my agent.” Gibbs growled.   
“All I know right now Agent Gibbs is that Agent McGee walked into an armed robbery and was shot by the perps. Before you ask yes we got the son of a bitch. Anyway he surprised the gunman apparently tried to disarm him and was shot in the process. Not before he broke the perps. Leg and his gun arm. You should be very proud of that young man. Not only did he save the store owners life but the lives of several customers at the same time.” Lamberson said taking in the look in Gibbs eyes and on the older man's face. “ That's one very special young man in there Agent Gibbs. In more than one way. You need to let him know and understand how special he is to your team and to you as well.”   
Once again Gibbs had the look of a deer caught in headlights on his face.   
“How is it every one but him seems to know how he feels about McGee but he himself.” Gibbs wondered to himself.   
The other man just smiled and turned to leave, “Oh Agent Gibbs I will need to talk to Agent McGee as soon as possible.” Still smiling Lamberson turned on his heel and left, still grinning about the confused look on Gibbs face. Even if the man didn't want to admit to himself how he felt about McGee it showed in his eyes.ng to do about how we feel?”  
“I don't want to be just a fling for you Jethroe or a one night stand when you need a release. If we're going to do this we are going all the way no hiding for either of us. I can't take any more hurt Jethroe. It almost killed me this time. If your not ready for that kind of commitment then just walk away now and let me resign.”   
Gibbs looked into the face of the young man he adored so much and with tears threatening to fall he leaned over and softly kissed Tim's lips.   
As he breaks the tender kiss he whispers in Tim's ear, “ Tim your very special to me and I want to share the rest of my life with you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my life. I love you more than anything.”   
Suddenly the two men were startled by a sudden bust of whooping and hollering. Turning Gibbs saw the rest of his team standing in the doorway all with huge grins on their faces.   
DiNozzo spoke up, “It's about time you told Probie how you felt and you Probie its about time you did the same. Oh and by the way when I told all the girls in the office about you being gay that was my way of trying to get you to tell the Boss man how you felt. I saw the way you guys looked at each other back then.”

“Oh really Tony! How did you know I was in love with Gibbs?”  
“Probie I could see it in your eyes every time you looked at him.” Tony said grinning while he chuckled at the shocked look on Tim's face.   
It was a long month of rest and recuperation for McGee. After being released from the hospital. During that time McGee moved in with Gibbs and for the first time in his life Tim felt loved, needed,wanted, and no longer empty inside. He no longer felt like he was invisible not only to the rest of the team but to Gibbs as well. Gibbs showed Tim how much he meant to him, how much he loved and wanted him, how much he truly cared for him. In return Gibbs got all the love Tim had to offer and more.nything McGee looked at him and quietly said, “I know you love me Jethroe. Yes I forgive you and I love you to. I always have.”   
“I know you love me Tim. I went to get you some clothes and things from your apartment and I saw your computer on the bed. I read your letter of resignation and why you felt you had to leave the team and me. I understand your reasons and how you feel. That makes me love you all the more.”   
“Thank you for telling me Jethroe. It means a lot to me to have you tell me.”   
“Now I supposed the question is what are we going to do about how we feel?”  
“I don't want to be just a fling for you Jethroe or a one night stand when you need a release. If we're going to do this we are going all the way no hiding for either of us. I can't take any more hurt Jethroe. It almost killed me this time. If your not ready for that kind of commitment then just walk away now and let me resign.”   
Gibbs looked into the face of the young man he adored so much and with tears threatening to fall he leaned over and softly kissed Tim's lips.   
As he breaks the tender kiss he whispers in Tim's ear, “ Tim your very special to me and I want to share the rest of my life with you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my life. I love you more than anything.”   
Suddenly the two men were startled by a sudden bust of whooping and hollering. Turning Gibbs saw the rest of his team standing in the doorway all with huge grins on their faces.   
DiNozzo spoke up, “It's about time you told Probie how you felt and you Probie its about time you did the same. Oh and by the way when I told all the girls in the office about you being gay that was my way of trying to get you to tell the Boss man how you felt. I saw the way you guys looked at each other back then.

It was a long month of rest and recuperation for McGee. After being released from the hospital. During that time McGee moved in with Gibbs and for the first time in his life Tim felt loved, needed,wanted, and no longer empty inside. He no longer felt like he was invisible not only to the rest of the team but to Gibbs as well. Gibbs showed Tim how much he meant to him, how much he loved and wanted him, how much he truly cared for him. In return Gibbs got all the love Tim had to offer and more.

It was a long time after leaving the hospital and spending nights in Gibbs bed before Tim felt good enough and didn't feel uncomfortable before the two men could make love. It was Gibbs that finally broke the ice and started the ball rolling. Gibbs had wanted Tim for so long that finally he couldn't stand it any longer and finally showed Tim what it was to be made love to. Oddly enough it was on their anniversary that it happened and it was the first of many happy anniversaries they would enjoy.


End file.
